Save Me
by Dramioneconvert
Summary: Death Eaters are still on the loose after Voldemort's fall. Draco and Hermione meet again after Hogwarts. Draco is an Auror. Hermione is a Healer. Their separate lives become entangled. Draco is given the task to protect Hermione. What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Sometimes, love finds you no matter how well you hide. There are also times when you keep on seeking it but it never wants to be found. Does it really not want to be found? Maybe you are already looking at it. You just haven't realized it yet. You keep on looking really far, craning your neck so that you can look at it very closely. Yet it's not there. Why? Because it's already in front of you from the very beginning. Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing. _

Hermione just finished writing and closed her journal. She inhaled the fresh air surrounding her. She took in her surroundings. She saw the leaves dancing to the rhythm of the wind. She felt the wind caressing her cheeks. She sighed contentedly. She couldn't be any happier than she could be right now. _You've come a long way, Hermione, _she said to herself. She is proud of where she is and what she has right now. A fulfilling job, two lovely kids, and a loving husband.

'Mommy! Mommy! Adrianna's not giving me back my airplane!' Hayden Louie Malfoy ran outside and climbed on Hermione's lap. On her lap sat a cute little 4-year old boy with blond hair like his father and adorable chocolate brown eyes that he got from her. There are tears forming at the corner of his eyes and he has a pout stomped on his face.

'Adrianna! Please come outside for a second. Mommy wants to have a word with you.'

Adrianna came out of the house and sat beside Hermione. She looked at her 5-year old daughter. Adrianna Elizabeth Malfoy. She has blonde curls and grey eyes that so reminded her of Draco. She sat with her hands folded on her lap and her head bowed. She is waiting for her mommy to scold her.

'Now Adrianna, don't be so rude to your baby brother. Give him his plane back and you could both share it.'

'Here.' Adrianna gave the toy airplane to his brother. 'Can we at least share it?'

'Okay! Let's go back inside!' Both Hayden and Adrianna ran inside the house and Hermione can hear their happy squeals. Hermione lounged on the sofa and closed her eyes.

'Hey.' She opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful face of her husband. Draco Malfoy is as handsome as ever. His eyes, his hair and his lips that are perfectly formed never failed to send shivers down her spine. How could she be loved by a man so perfect like him?

'I didn't hear you come in. You're early today.' Hermione sat back and made room for Draco to sit.

'Yeah. We had things under control at the Ministry so we finished things ahead of time.' Draco encircled his wife in his arms and they both sat at the porch watching the sunset.

'I love you.' Draco said. He kissed Hermione on the cheek.

'Oh, I love you too.' Hermione turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

Hermione closed her eyes and reveled at the feeling of being held by the man she loves very much. They've come a very long way. She still remembered the day that turned their lives around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Hermione, are you really sure about this?' Ginny Weasley frowned at her bestfriend. 'Do you really need to go that far just to work? You're the class valedictorian! There are so many job offers waiting for you here. Why do you need to go back to Muggle London? All of your friends are here. We're like you're family! Who's gonna take care of you when you're sick? Who's gonna.. Oh Hermione!' Ginny started to cry.

'Gin, we've been through this already.' Hermione hugged her bestfriend and wiped the tears already flowing down her cheeks. 'I need to work there. I want to work there. I want to be in the Muggle world again. It's where I came from. I've already accepted a job there. Besides, I'll visit all of you here as much as I can and I promise that I will be here on your wedding day. Whatever it takes, Gin. I don't want miss yours and Harry's big day. Harry will surely pound me to pulp if I won't come.'

'I will never forget your promise Hermione Granger. I'll murder you if I can't see your face in the crowd on that day! I swear to Merlin I will! Come here. Give me a hug.'

Hermione laughed and hugged her bestfriend. She will surely miss her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the other Weasleys. Definitely, her life will be lonely without them but she made her decision. She wants to turn a new leaf and start anew. Life goes on. It's not as if she won't be going back here anymore.

'Enough of this. We finished crying last night. Come on, I'm going to be late for the train!' Hermione had a one last look of the Burrow before she went outside.

'Ron! Harry! Will you two hurry! Hermione's going to be late!' Ginny shouted at the two boys at the top of the stairs carrying Hermione's luggage.

'Alright, alright! We'll be down there in a minute. Can't you see we are carrying so many things? It's like Hermione's packed the whole Burrow with her!' Ron shouted back at Ginny.

Outside, Hermione was talking to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

'Oh, Hermione dear' Molly enveloped Hermione in a big hug that left her gasping for air. Molly stepped back and held Hermione's hand. 'We'll surely miss having you here at the Burrow.'

'You take care of yourself there, Hermione. I'm sure you're going to do well there.' Arthur said.

Hermione smiled at the both of them.

'I promise to visit all of you here as much as I can. In fact, I'm going to try if I can go back here this Christmas. I can't miss the ever delicious Treacle Tarts of Molly Weasley.'

Molly hugged Hermione again and let go as soon as she saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron already standing outside with Hermione's bags at their feet. Hermione went to them.

'Come here guys. Give me a hug!' The three of them enveloped Hermione in a group hug.

'This is it, Hermione. Please take care of yourself. Just write to us if you need anything. We'll be there in an instant if you need us. And don't forget you have a wedding to attend to this August. Ginny and I will be expecting you!'

'I will not forget your wedding Harry! How many times will I have to assure you both? I will not miss the big day that two of my bestfriends will be getting married!'

'I'll hang on to that. What if you and Ron get married? We can always have a double wedding here at the Burrow this August!' Harry teased.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

'Sure we can. But I'll be expecting Lavender to claw my brains out when that happens. Besides, Ron and Lavender are already happy with each other. Right, Ron?'

'Yeah, that's right! I'm sure Hermione will find someone there then the two of them can get married here. But first, that guy would have to inspected by me and Harry before they can get married.'

'Right you are Ron!' Harry and Ron high-fived each other.

Hermione just rolled here eyes. 'This is the reason why I'll never get married! The poor guy won't take the both of you.'

The four of them laughed. Hermione will miss this. The four of them are inseparable since Hogwarts. They're like her brothers and sister.

'Let's get going before Hermione will miss her train.' Ginny started to walk towards the car that Mr. Weasley cast a spell on so that it will fit the six of them plus Hermione's luggage.

When they arrived at the train station, the train was just about to leave in 3 minutes. Hermione immediately got her luggage and ran towards the train, the others hurrying behind her.

'Take care of yourself Hermione. Don't forget to write to us if you need anything!' Ginny shouted just as the door of the train closed. Hermione went into her compartment and looked outside the window. She had her last look of them before she will face a new life ahead of her. New place, new job, new people. She is already excited. She waved at them. She had her last look before they were out of her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy is happy with his new life. His life as a free man. His life in Muggle London. It is now three years since he left Hogwarts.

During their seventh year at Hogwarts and also when the final battle took place, he abandoned his father and turned to the Light side. He gave them essential information that would give them an edge in the war. He didn't do it for his personal gain. He never wanted to follow his father's footsteps. He doesn't want to spill innocent blood. He became an arrogant, selfish, son of a bitch to the eyes of his fellow schoolmates because he was a fool for believing everything that his father taught him when he was a kid. He decided that switching sides during the war will be the atonement from his misdeeds. After the war, he was commended for his bravery. For him it was not bravery. It was just the right thing to do at that time and besides, it's the good side that always wins. He doesn't want to lose. A Malfoy will always be a Malfoy. Just don't include the immoral doings of his father. That, he never wants to have a part of.

After Potter defeated Voldemort, all went back to normal. Of course, people were now enjoying their freedom. They won't have to check every now and then if a Death Eater is right behind them while walking down the streets. The Golder Trio actually became civilized with him. With that much help he has given them, they don't have any more reason to kill him. After their graduation, he, Potter and Weasley became Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. They were immediately offered the spots after they graduated. It is maybe because of their huge participation during the war. Though he doesn't know what happened to Granger. He heard that she wanted to become a doctor. The last time he has seen her was during their graduation.

Now, he is currently residing in Muggle London because he is assigned a special case. He is in charge for the capture of the remaining Death Eaters who fled in Muggle London after Voldemort fell. He didn't know why the Ministry of Magic assigned him to a far place but he doesn't have a problem with it. He actually likes Muggle London. He has a flat near the office. The Ministry of Magic built an office in Muggle London for the benefit of the aurors assigned to the place.

* * *

><p>"Morning Bert!" Draco entered his favorite coffee shop. It is his habit to stop by the coffee shop before he goes to work.<p>

"Morning Mr. Malfoy! Here's one tall black coffee for you."

"Thanks Bert! As much as I'd really like to stay for a while, I have to keep going. Busy day ahead. Thanks for the coffee." Draco placed the money for his coffee at the counter and hurriedly went out the shop. He went inside the shiny, black BMW parked just right outside and drove to the office.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy!" His secretary, Mrs. Tibbs, greeted him just as he entered the door.<p>

"Good Morning to you too Mrs. Tibbs!" What do you have for me this morning?

"Your mother called. She said that you should call her during your break."

Draco rolled his eyes. His mother is always checking up on him. It's maybe because she only has the company of house elves in that huge Manor. It gets lonely up there sometimes. He made a mental note to call her during his lunch break.

"Any more messages for me?"

"That's just about it though you better hurry up because Kingsley Shackelbolt is already inside your office. He wants to have a word with you."

Kingsley Shackelbolt. _What is he doing here?_ It must be a very important matter for the Minister of Magic to come straight right here in Muggle London.

"Oh. All right Mrs. Tibbs. Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Draco hurriedly went to his office. The Minister of Magic is already sitting inside his office waiting for him. As soon as he entered, Kingsley stood up and greeted him.<p>

"Good Morning Draco. I apologize for my sudden visit here in your office but I have a very important and urgent matter to discuss with you.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dr. Granger! Mrs. Roberts is already waiting for you in your office. You also have to do a scheduled operation this 3 pm. Dr. James also called. He wants to see you in his office after you finished everything." Anna, Hermione's secretary, handed her her patient's file.

Hermione Granger just entered the hospital and here she is, already bombarded with today's tasks. Despite her busy schedule, she really likes it here in St. Dominic's. She loves treating people. She loves the fulfillment she gets every time she heals a patient.

"Thank you very much Anna! Oh well. I've got a busy day ahead of me. No time to relax."

"You're all work Dr. Granger. You should take a break. You're always enclosed inside this hospital. Handsome men can't know that a beautiful doctor is inside in this very hospital."

Hermione laughed at the thought. Anna's right. She doesn't have much time for herself. She's giving so much of her time to other people and not leaving some time for herself. She doesn't have much of a social life. She doesn't even have a boyfriend. While her friends are already getting married, here she is, still single. But love can wait. She still has other worries in her hands right now.

"Stop fooling me Anna. Love can wait but sick people can't. Speaking of, I've gotta rush. I think Mrs. Roberts is starting to get impatient. See you later Anna!"

"See you too Dr. Granger!" Anna sighed.

* * *

><p>Draco immediately sat behind his desk and gave Kingsley his undivided attention.<p>

"It must be a really important matter that you're going to tell me that it flew you here."

"Yes indeed, Draco. I'm going to be assigning you on this case since you're our top Auror here in Muggle London. I know that you are the only one who can handle this."

"What is it, Kingsley?" Draco had already caught many Death Eaters. This one is not going to be a problem. Or that was what he thought.

"A group of notorious Death Eaters are on the loose here, Draco. They are behind the numerous murders happening these past few weeks. We have dispatched some Aurors from Wizarding London to investigate on the different cases. While most of the other Death Eaters are in hiding, they are not. They are trying to resurrect the wrath that they have set upon Wizarding London before Voldemort fell. They want bloodshed here in Muggle London. "

"Why would they want it here? And who would lead that bunch of cronies, anyway?" _Damn those Death Eaters. They won't rest even if their Dark Lord has been already laid to rest._

"We believe that it is your father and Fenrir Greyback."

Draco was stunned. _Father. How could this happen? _After the war, other Death Eaters who were not caught fled and went into hiding. This includes his father. He did not expect that his father will try to inflict his wrath again. Of all places, he has chosen Muggle London. _The nerve of that bastard. He even chose Greyback as his assistant._

Draco has woken up from his reverie and faced Kingsley. "I will make sure that my father and that dog will be caught and killed before they even start that bloodshed they are planning to do." _It all boils down to father and son._

"Now, Draco. This is your father. He.."

"I don't know of a father. I never considered him as one. A father is not that evil. I will see to it that he is caught and killed." He will also avenge his mother. He can still remember what his bastard of a father did to her mother. To them.

"They are after a certain person here, Draco. We believe that they are after a member of the Golden Trio."

"What? Potter and Weasley are in WIzarding London. Why would they..? He stopped mid sentence. _Granger._

"Yes, Draco. It's Hermione Granger."

"But what is she doing here? I thought she stayed with her friends and worked there."

"She is a doctor at St. Domininc's. She's currently residing here in Muggle London. After graduation, she accepted a job here. She's already been working here for three years."

He knew of St. Dominic's. It's a known and prestigious hospital here in London. So that is where Granger is.

"We think that your father and Greyback are after her. They are trying to capture her so that Harry and Ron will come after her. She becomes their bait. Because of this Draco, I am assigning you to look after Ms. Granger. You may want to inform her of her situation. We will also be sending other Aurors here for extra protection."

"Of course Kingsley. I will do that." _Oh Merlin_. He is not expecting that he will be forced to face Granger. And worse, protect her. Of all people. Yeah, the Golden Trio became civilized to him after the war but let's just say that Granger was the least civilized with him. This is gonna be a long and tough case.

"Be careful, Draco. Your father may be after you also. He may not have forgiven you for switching sides the last minute."

"Believe me, Kingsley. I will be careful. It is my _father_ we're talking about."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione stood up from her desk and went over to look at the city before her from the large window inside her office. The streets are now filled with people anxious to go home. She can even hear cars blasting their horns. It's already rush hour. She just finished attending to her last patient for the day. She's already bone tired. She attended to countless patients and had two major surgeries just for the day. All she wanted to do now was go home and crash on her bed. She stepped back from the window and started to arrange the things on her desk. She was starting to file up several books when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Anna peeked through her door. Hermione was surprised to see her.

"Anna! You're still here? I thought you already went home?"

"Yeah. I was just about to leave when a man stopped me and asked for you."

_Merlin. The patients just keep on coming._ "Tell him that I'm already off duty. Tell him to come back tomorrow."

"I already said that but he keeps on insisting. He said that it's really urgent. By the way, he's really hot! A hot man behind a suit. You're sure that I should send him away?"

"Anna! Stop it!" Hermione laughed. _Anna_, _always the matchmaker._

"All right, all right. I'll send him away. Tell him to go back tomorrow." Anna closed the door.

_Who would want to see me at this hour?_ Hermione wondered. She was just closing her cabinet when Anna came back again.

"He just won't go away. He keeps on insisting that it is really an important matter and it cannot wait until tomorrow. What will I do? You cannot just leave a poor, handsome man outside your door." Anna already had a smile plastered on her face.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, all right. Send him in. This better be quick."

Hermione went back to arranging her things. She has just forgotten to fill up the paperwork on her last patient. "Grr. So much for going home early." She muttered to herself. She was busy writing that she didn't hear someone come in.

"Hello Granger."

Hermione froze. She knew that voice all too well. It became a nuisance to her in Hogwarts for seven years. She could even recognize it from afar. She slowly looked up. She's staring at the face of the man she never expected to be seeing again.

"Malfoy."

She looked at him closely. She noticed that his hair already hung freely that it almost reached his eyes. Unlike when he was in Hogwarts that his hair was always slicked back with gel. His eyes were still the same. Those pale, grey eyes that always look cold. Of course, his ever famous smirk was plastered on his face. He was wearing a grey, tailor made suit that perfectly outlined his body. He got taller and she guessed that he spends a lot of time working out. He being a Quidditch captain actually paid off. _So much for a hot guy._

"Like what you see, Granger?"

Granger is not so bad herself too. Her once bushy hair is now tamed and soft curls were hanging just below her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at him. Her coat was on but he could see the outline of her body. _Damn. Did Granger already have that body in Hogwarts? _

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I was expecting a patient. Not some troublesome ferret. And what are you doing here in Muggle London? Aren't you allergic to Muggles?

"Ouch Granger. That's a really nice welcome. Anyway, I already live here and I have my job here."

"Is that it? Well, what do you want? Hermione stood up and went to the window. She reached for her pocket. _Good thing I have my wand in my pocket. In case the ferret pulls something on me._

"Believe me Granger. I was just sent here. This is a business matter."

"Business matter? Forget it. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Granger, this is really important. Your life depends on it."

"What? Suddenly my life's involved? What do you want Malfoy? You're wasting my time. I was ready to go home and then you barged right in claiming that you needed to discuss an important matter to me. I should've not let my secretary send you in if I had known it was you."

"You're secretary was practically ogling at me. I knew that she couldn't resist me. Perfect. You're just heading out. Why don't we discuss this over dinner? My treat."

Hermione just stared at him. "You're still an egotistical ferret, aren't you? I just said that you're wasting my time and now you're inviting me to have dinner with you? Dream on."

"Come on, Granger. For old times sake. You won't want to miss on what I'm about to tell you."

"Why would I believe you? When did you ever tell the truth?"

"Since I became an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. What I'm about to tell you is a Ministry matter that definitely involves you."

Hermione straightened. She heard that after the war, Malfoy was offered to become and Auror of the Ministry. What she heard was really right. Though she was not expecting that she'll be involved in a Ministry matter. Do Harry and Ron know anything about this?

She hesitated for a second. All she really wants right now is to have a good night's sleep. It was not in her agenda to have dinner with Draco Malfoy. "All right. Just wait outside while I finish arranging things here. This better be good Malfoy. If you try to pull something, you'll never live to see the day."

Draco chuckled. Still the same old Granger he knew in school. "All right. I'll just be waiting outside."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry gently closed the door just as he went out of Kingsley Shackelbolt's office. Harry started walking back to his office. When he got inside, he sat down and leaned back on his chair. He stared at the ceiling then slowly closed his eyes. He recalled his conversation with Kingsley.

"_They are after her Harry. They would never stop until they have her." _

"_But why her? Why don't they go immediately after me? I'm the one who killed their master!"_

"_They want Hermione because they are sure that you and Ron would come after cannot just attack here in Wizarding London. They are still too weak to fight us. Without Voldemort they are nothing but if they convince the others to come out of their hiding then they will become a threat especially in Muggle London. Lucius and Greyback will surely gather their alliances. But before they will advance on her, they're going to spill blood of innocent Muggles first. " _

What the Minister of Magic just said to him was terribly alarming. He felt scared for Hermione. He never thought that this would happen again. He never expected that their peaceful lives would ever be disturbed again. _Hermione.. _Harry shook his head.

"_But Hermione.. she's the only one there.__ Sure, she's a brilliant witch but she can't be entirely safe with only herself to turn to."_

"_Harry, don't worry. I've already talked to Draco about this. I've told him to keep an eye on Hermione. He already agreed to this. I'm sure he will do his job well. I trust him to do his job well."_

"_Malfoy? But Kinsgley.. Wouldn't he be adding more danger to Hermione's part since his father is also involved in this? Of course Lucius would also want to kill him. He would not have still forgiven his son for turning his back on him during the war. "_

"_Harry, the only thing that Draco wants right now is for the capture of his father. I can assure you that Hermione is safe with him. He is a very brilliant Auror. He can handle this. We have already sent several Aurors there in case something happens. It is also for extra protection not just for Hermione but also for the city."_

_Malfoy._Harry never expected that he would side with them during the war. He was really grateful for Malfoy's help. He could see how sincere he is in helping them during that time. Even Ron agreed with him. They actually act civil towards Malfoy now. They have to do it since they are also brushing sides with him in the Ministry. He knows how a brilliant Auror Malfoy is. He is an asset to the Ministry.

Harry sighed. Does Hermione know of this already? He felt that this is all his responsibility. He felt responsible for Hermione. She's like a sister to him and Ron. They've been through much. He cannot imagine if something happens to her without Ron and him by her side. Why is this happening? Why now? Why to Hermione when she's alone although she's not entirely alone. There's Malfoy who promised to protect her. With everything that's happening right now, all Harry could do was trust Malfoy. He has to tell Ron. But before that, he has to have a word with Malfoy first.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione arrived at the _Atlantis. _It's a lavish restaurant. It is one of the most expensive restaurants in London. Hermione was not shocked. With Draco driving a black Mercedes Guardian and wearing an Armani suit, she was already expecting that he would bring them to this kind of restaurant. When they arrived, a waiter welcomed them.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy! It's good to have you back."

"Good evening to you too Edward. Do you still have a table for two?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. Only the best for you and Ms.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Edward turned to Malfoy. "What a fine young woman you have here Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh no, we're not toge "

"Thank you, Edward." Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All right. If you follow me please, I will lead you to your table."

Draco and Hermione followed Edward as he led them towards a more private part of the restaurant. Their table was overlooking the sea. The moon is shining brightly tonight and the sea was calm. Draco and Hermione seated themselves at their table. Draco ordered for them both. Just as the waiter was finished taking their orders and went away, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Now Malfoy, shoot. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Draco immediately became serious. He leaned on the table. He looked around just to make sure that no one was listening. "This morning, Kingsley Shackelbolt went to see me in my office. He wanted to talk to me about a situation we're having. When Voldemort fell, his Death Eaters also fell with him. Others who were not captured fled and went into hiding. Many fled here in Muggle London."

Hermione straightened. She suddenly became nervous of where this was going. Especially that Death Eaters were involved.

"These past few weeks, headlines in the newspaper and television contain killings of innocent Muggles. Murder, sudden disappearances, and the likes. Kingsley gathered Aurors to investigate on this only to find out that Death Eaters were behind this."

Just as Draco was about to continue, the waiter arrived with their food. Draco took a bite from his steak before he continued.

"Although many of them went into hiding, there are still some who want to kill, to shed innocent blood especially those of Muggles."

Hermione's blood ran cold after hearing it. She put down her fork. "But Malfoy, who would want to.. Who is behind this?"

"My father."

Hermione flinched. She could not believe it. _Lucius. _And here she is, talking to his son.

"Your _father_. Malfoy, how could you.. " She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, it was already filled with anger. "How could you just sit here and be so calm when your father is out there, killing innocent Muggles? How "

"Do you think that I'm enjoying all of this Granger? Do you think that I just sit and do nothing while my father is out there, doing Merlin knows what?" He balled his fists in anger. "All I want to do is put my father in Azkaban. I want to see him and those other bastards who are with him behind bars. I will do everything in my power to catch them or even kill them. I want to put a stop to this. I will not rest until each one of them is found."

"Malfoy "

"I am not like my father, Granger. I don't want anything to do with him. I've never known of a father. To me he is already dead. I only recognize my mother as my parent. " Draco leaned back and looked at the ocean. He gave out a deep breath. He looked again at Hermione.

"Because of this killing spree, Kingsley asked me to look after you and I obliged. I am already responsible for your safety. Kingsley trusts me to do my job well. Since Potter and Weasley are not here, I was asked instead to look after you. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to know what's happening around you. I want you to be aware of what might happen."

Hermione was surprised. "Why protect me? Other people need it more that I do right now. I can protect myself against them."

"Don't be so stubborn, Granger. You want to know why? It is because my father and the others are after you."

Hermione's mouth suddenly went dry. She can't imagine that she is at the top of the Death Eaters' most wanted list.

"Why me?"

Draco suddenly felt pity for her. "They want you because you will serve as their bait for Potter and Weasley so that they can have them too. If you're caught, Potter and Weasley would not hesitate to go after you. They want the three of you killed. Make that four because my father may want to go after me and kill me. I'm sure he still has not forgiven me for betraying him during the war."

Hermione can't believe that this is happening. She thought that they could already live a peaceful and happy life. Suddenly now, it is already in danger. Grave danger. Not only their lives but also the lives of innocent people.

"I just can't believe that this is happening."

"Me too Granger."

"Do Harry and Ron already know about this?"

"I think so. Kingsley might want to inform them as soon as possible because this is not a matter that should be brushed aside. Kingsley already sent several Aurors here for extra protection."

"Poor Harry. He and Ginny are going to be married next month and suddenly he hears something like this."

"Really? That soon?

"Yeah. It's just right. They've waited long enough."

Draco smiled at her. "At least there's something to look forward to at a time like this."

Hermione smiled back at him.

Draco's smile faltered. "Granger, since I'm in charge of looking after you, please cooperate with me so that things would be easier. It's really dangerous right now."

Hermione hesitated for a second. _This is going to be tough._

"All right. I will because I really just want to be alive after all of this is over."

Draco smirked.

They continued eating their dinner. After their main course, they ordered their dessert. They both had éclairs for dessert.

He looked at his watch. "We better get going Granger. It's getting late. I'll drive you home." He signaled for the waiter. He paid the bill and they left.

* * *

><p>Hermione was just making a coffee for herself when Draco went back to the kitchen. He insisted of coming inside so that he could check out her house if it was safe. He checked the every room and after he was convinced that it's already safe, he went back to her.<p>

"It's safe."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Of course it is."

"Well, I have to get going Granger. Here." He wrote his number on a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything."

They were already at the door. Hermione opened it and Draco stepped outside and started walking towards his car.

Hermione called after him. "Malfoy, thanks for the dinner."

Malfoy turned to look at her. He smirked. "You owe me."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "Good night, Granger."

"Good night, Malfoy." Then Hermione closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. : I don't own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

a/n: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying reading this one. This is my first fanfic. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I'll appreciate it if you give reviews. It helps a lot!

Chapter 8

A man was walking a deserted, narrow street. He just got off from work. It was already 10 in the evening. He had an overtime that is why he got off from work this late. He just wants go home right now and crash on his bed. He's hungry as hell but he'll skip dinner for now. Dinner can wait but sleep can't. He was just about to turn to the next street when he felt that someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder but saw no one. He quickened his pace. Suddenly, he saw a shadow of a man. His blood ran cold. He looked back again and there was still no one. He is starting to get scared.

"Don't be scared." a deep voice said behind him.

He stopped. He slowly turned and saw a man in a black cloak. His face is concealed behind his hood.

"Boo." The man in the cloak said.

Then out of nowhere, something jumped on him. It looked like a dog. A very big dog. That is the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Draco woke to the continuous tapping on his window. There was a big brown owl tapping on his window. He looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. <em>Damn that owl. <em>He got off his bed and went to window. He untied the parchment attached to the leg of the owl. The owl flew away. _Who could this be from?_ He unrolled it. He raised his eyebrow.

_Malfoy,_

_ Let's meet at Hogsmeade tomorrow. 3 pm. I have something important to discuss with you. _

_ Harry Potter_

He folded the letter and placed it on his bedside table. What does Potter want to talk about? But of course, it could only be about Granger and the current situation they are all in. I take it that Kingsley already told them. Of course, they should be first ones to know about it. How unlucky could they get. Screw Voldemort and his Death Eaters. How dare they barge in and disturb their lives again? Don't they have any dignity left? He suddenly remembered that those bastards don't have any feelings at all. His father is a perfect example. Draco sighed. His sleepiness already left him. He better take a shower. He's due at the office in one hour.

* * *

><p>Hermione just arrived at the hospital. Yesterday, she felt at peace and contented with her life. She felt satisfied with her job and her life in Muggle London. Everything was fine or so she thought. Everything was fine until Draco Malfoy came along bringing with him bad news. Of course, she doesn't blame him. Every one of them was in danger. She can't wait for this to be over soon though she's pretty sure that they are in for a long haul. Though she's not expecting that she would be seeing Malfoy again. She can't believe he's also here in Muggle London. Just when they were in Hogwarts, he can't bear sitting with her during their Potions class just because she is a Muggle. <em>Mudblood. <em>That's what he calls her back then. Now, he is in a city swarming with Muggles. Maybe he's changed. His switching to their side the last minute was a proof of that. Even Harry and Ron were already civil with him. She chuckled. She just remembered that she was the one who was the least civil with him. Girls hold grudges longer than boys. After their dinner last night, she saw a little change in him though he's still the same egotistical prat she knew but just a bit more reasonable and tolerable compared before. She sighed. _I guess I'll be seeing more of Malfoy in the following days to come. Good luck to that._

Anna was already at her desk when she arrived at her office.

"Good morning, Dr. Granger!" She was already shuffling papers on her desk. "How was your rendezvous with Mr. Handsome last night?"

"Good morning, Anna." Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "We just had dinner last night. It was all business. He just had an important matter to discuss with me. _If you just knew how important it was. _"That's it."

"Hmmm. Alright. If that's what you say. Don't get mad but I think he's really hot. Don't you think the same? Don't deny it. You're totally out of your mind if you think he's not.

"Yes he is but it still doesn't matter. He's like the devil's spawn. Don't be deceived by his looks. We went to the same school and me and my friends never got along with him."

"He seems nice. You and him had a past, didn't you?"

"Not a chance. And if we had a past, it's not what you think. "

"Come on, Hermione. Loosen up. You're so tied with this hospital that you can't even have time to date. Don't let those good looks and brains go to waste."

Hermione sighed. "Anna, I am happy of where I am and what I have right now. That can wait. Why are you so interested in my love life anyway?"

Anna laughed at her. "I think you look good together. You know. Sparks flying when you're together." She teased.

"Not a chance, Anna!" Hermione groaned. "Okay! Topic's closed. Let's get down to work."

"Alright alright!" Anna handed Hermione the file of her first patient for the day. "Here."

"Thanks!"

Anna can't wait for them to get together.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

a/n: I hope you're liking my story so far. Please give me your reviews so that I can also learn from them. Thanks!

winstersong1954: Thanks a lot! I really kept the old Draco but a bit nicer. Please do give your reviews so that I can get ideas from it too.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Draco was already on his second butterbeer when Harry came in. Harry searched for Draco in the crowd and when he saw him, he went straight to Draco's table.

"Great Potter. I thought that you're going to stand me up." Draco said as Harry sat on the chair.

"Sorry, Malfoy. It was a bit hectic at the Ministry today. News travels fast. You know, about your father and his little gang of Death Eaters. Kingsley already attended to the matters at hand."

Draco took a sip of his butterbeer. "Aurors in the Ministry here are also in a buzz. My father is really a pain in the head."

"We'll all do the best that we can capture them all as soon as possible."

Harry signaled the waitress for a butterbeer. The waitress immediately placed his order on the table. Harry drank from his goblet.

"How did Weasley react when he knew all about this?"

"Of course he was enraged. He cursed Lucius and the others for ruining our peaceful lives though he's terribly worried for Hermione. He was shocked that she was placed under your protection but he's relieved because at least there's someone to look after Hermione there. Though he specifically mentioned that if you're going to try to pull something on Hermione, he's going to beat you into pulp."

Draco smirked. "As if I was that glad that I was placed in charge of her. Though I'm shocked that all of you are so confident that she will be well protected under my care."

"Speaking of that Malfoy, that is what I want to talk to you about. You better keep a careful eye on her. Don't ruin that trust that we gave to you Malfoy. You better not screw this or else, you know what we can do."

Draco placed his hand on his chest. "Oh my, Potter. I'm so scared." He smirked at Harry. "Didn't my switching sides at the last minute proof enough?" Believe me Potter. I never wanted to be a Death Eater. I would even run across the globe just to be away from them. They're disgusting."

"It's good to know that, Malfoy." Harry ordered for another butterbeer. "Just my word of advice. Just please bear with Hermione sometimes because she can really be stubborn at times." Harry smiled at the thought.

Draco groaned. "This is gonna be the toughest assignment I've ever been on. I'd rather face ten Death Eaters than experience the wrath of Granger! Oh well. I don't have a choice, do I?"

Harry chuckled. "Believe me Malfoy, I've seen worse. Oh, before I forget," Harry reached for something in his suit. He handed a white envelope at Draco.

Draco opened the envelope and read the card inside. His eyebrows shot up. "I can't believe this Potter. You're inviting me to your wedding?"

"What does it look like Malfoy? Ginny also wanted to invite you so there you go."

"Uhhh, thanks Potter." Malfoy placed the invitation in the side pocket inside his suit.

Harry drank the last of his butterbeer. "Well, that's about it Malfoy. Thanks for coming up here. I need to rush. I still have to find a tux.

Draco stood up. "Yeah me too. It's really hectic right now. Though I still can't believe that you're already getting married to Weaslette."

Harry grinned. He also stood up to leave. "Be very careful Malfoy. We'll never know when they'll attack. I suggest that you always check up on Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes. "All right Potter. How many times do you have to say that?"

Harry eyed him. "Just be careful. You and Hermione."

Draco smirked at him. "You too, Potter."

* * *

><p>Hermione just arrived at her apartment. She was just about to enter when she noticed that her door was ajar. <em>Didn't I lock this when I left for work this morning? Of course I did! I lock this every time I go out. <em>Hermione got her wand in her bag and went inside. He had her wand ready. She switched on the light. She wasn't prepared at the sight that met her.

Everything was a mess. Her couch, dining table, and chairs were turned upside down. The pillows were ripped open and feathers were everywhere. Her walls had many nasty scratches on it. When she crossed her living room and went to her bedroom, she saw that it was also in the same state. Her bedsheet and curtain were torn, pillows were ripped open and here side table was turned upside down. When she checked her drawers and cabinet, nothing was even stolen. She went back to the living room. She was still in a daze. When she went into the kitchen, she saw a piece of paper attached with a knife on her refrigerator. When she read it her blood ran cold.

_We're watching you._

She dropped the note. Her hands were already cold and shaking. Her heart beat faster. Fear gripped her heart. It already started.

* * *

><p>Draco just got off from work. He left the building. He was walking towards his car when his cellphone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice cracked. She was crying.

"Granger." _Something's wrong. _"What's wrong?" He gripped his cellphone harder.

"They were here." Her voice was merely above a whisper. Draco stopped walking. He was now nervous.

"Granger, where are you?" He hurriedly went to his car and started the engine.

"I'm at my apartment. Malfoy I'm scared." Hermione was now weeping hard at the other line.

"Granger, listen to me. Just stay where you are. Give me your address."

Hermione gave him her address. "Wait for me. I'm coming." Draco clicked his phone shut and stepped on the gas.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

Chapter 10

Draco ran up the stairs to Hermione's apartment. _I should not have left Granger alone. She's very prone to those Death Eaters. But what can I do? I can't just drag her everywhere I go. I have a job and a life for Merlin's sake! I can't just keep an eye on her 24/7. Damn it. This should not happen again. Potter and Weasley are gonna kill me if I let something happen to their precious princess. My life's also in danger here. My kind father is also after me. Screw him._

When Draco reached her floor, she saw her sitting on the floor outside her door. She stared at the wall in front of her. She seems like she is still in a daze. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Draco looked at her. She looked like a mess. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at him.

"You came." She said weakly.

Draco stood in front of her. "What happened, Granger?"

She jerked her thumb at her door. "See for yourself."

"Come now, Granger. Stand up. You look like a mess."

Hermione's head shot up. Her eyes now looked furious. She gritted her teeth. "Of course, I look like hell, Malfoy. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know how I felt when I came home from work and saw my apartment already looked like it was massacred! She stood up and stepped closer to Malfoy. "Thanks for coming up here and making me feel worse! Just leave, okay? I don't know what came over Kingsley and chose you to be in charge of this. Leave. You're no help."

Hermione opened her door and was about to enter when Draco caught her arm. He pulled her gently so that she can face him.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't mean it that way. I know how scared you are. I know how ruthless they can be. You're very lucky that they only ruined your place. Be thankful that they were not here when you arrived. Believe me, you cannot imagine what they are capable of."

Hermione just looked at him. She gazed into those pale silver eyes of his. For the first time, she didn't see coldness in them. She saw warmth and sincerity.

"You should have thought of that before you started talking."

Draco let go of her arm and stepped back from her. "May I see your aparment? I want to see how much damage they have done."

Hermione opened the door for him. "Be my guest." She said sarcastically. She can't even look inside. It hurts her to see how damaged her apartment looked.

Draco went inside. Describing it as a mess was an understatement. Everything was scattered and damaged from floor to ceiling. It was like a wild animal was loose inside of here. _Greyback. Who else could have been with that animal?_ They didn't have a heart to leave something undamaged. He checked the kitchen and saw that it was in the same state. The piece of paper attached with a knife on the refrigerator caught his attention. He went nearer to the fridge. He removed the knife and got the piece of paper. _We're watching you. _It was written in black ink and in an elegant cursive. His blood boiled. He kept the note. He placed it inside his pocket. He left the kitchen and went to check Hermione's bedroom. Cabinets were left open. The curtain and bedsheet were torn. Even the wallpaper had many scratches on it. Hermione's clothes were scattered on the floor.

Draco left the bedroom and went back to Hermione. He saw her in the living room. She was sitting on a chair beside her couch. She looked at him when he came back.

"Is there something missing here? Have they gotten something from your things?"

"They took nothing. I checked my bedroom and nothing was taken."

"They did this just to let you know that they won't stop until they have you in their hands. They want to scare you."

"Then they did a hell of a job with it though I'm not backing out. If they want a fight, I'll give them a fight. I want to kill them all."

Draco walked over to the window and looked outside. He ran his hand on his hair. He sighed in exasperation.

"They won't stop Granger. They'll come back."

Hermione hugged herself. "I know." She started to get up and went to her bedroom. "I'll guess I have to fix things a bit up here. This whole thing's a mess." She said from her bedroom.

Draco continued to stare outside. He looked at the city lights. It's already ten in the evening and it seems like London was still busy. He sighed.

He turned away from the window and went to Hermione's bedroom. He stood at the doorway and leaned on the side. He watched Hermione gather her clothes and fold them.

"Granger, pack up some clothes that can still be used."

Hermione looked up and saw him leaning on the doorway. She raised her brows in question. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? Pack up your things."

She continued folding her clothes. "Why?"

"Because you're going to stay with me. Draco leaned away and went back to the living room before Hermione had a chance to say anything.

She stopped folding her clothes and just sat at her bed, dumfounded. She couldn't process what Draco had just said to her. When she recovered, she went after him.

"Malfoy, I really appreciate you coming up here and checking up the mess but I am already fine. There's no need for relocation."

Draco smirked at her. "Really, Granger? I remember you telling me that you're scared. I didn't realize that you equate fine with being scared. Besides, this room is beyond repair."

"Really, Malfoy. Are you daft? What made you think that I would stay with you? Never in a million years that I would share the same room with you!"

"Don't so be high and mighty Granger. I am left with no choice. I didn't desire for you to live with me. It's just the best solution to this matter. Fine, stay here if you prefer being raided by Death Eaters in the middle of the night. Of course they'll come back here. This is just the start. Who knows what they'll do next!"

"I can practically protect myself Malfoy. Thank you very much."

Draco snorted. "Yeah right. If you call locking your doors protecting yourself."

"What did you say Malfoy? Are you underestimating me?"

"Oh no. I didn't mean that. Draco smirked at her which caused her blood pressure to shoot up some more.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy! She just wanted to punch him in the face like what she did back in third year. "I didn't even expect them to know where I live. Only few people even know that I'm here in Muggle London."

"That's the point! You didn't expect it! You don't know what they will do they next time they will attack." Draco ran his hands on his hair in frustration_. Potter was right. It's really hard to deal with this stubborn brat. _"Believe me. My flat is safer than your apartment. It's even nearer to the hospital."

"It's still a no Malfoy. I won't go with you. What will Harry and Ron say? For sure they'll gonna kill you."

"Excuse me. I've already talked with Potter and he even told me to look after you at all means possible. So I'm sure that they are gonna be okay with this. Wealsey even agreed with Potter. They just want their _princess_ to be safe."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted. "You met with Harry? When?

"It's none of your business Granger. And besides, the three of us are already civil with each other. You're the only one who's acting _very warm_ towards me." Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his voice on the last words.

"I can't believe that they'll agree to this. Oh I'm gonna kill them both!" Hermione hurriedly went back to her bedroom.

"Come on Granger. It's not like you're going to stay with me forever. I'll promise I'll kick you out the moment this will be all over." He went back to her bedroom. She just sat on her bed.

"I can't believe this." Hermione said to herself.

Draco already lost his patience. "Fine. Go ahead. If you want to get killed, stay." He snapped.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted. She got her bag and started packing her clothes. "Just make sure that I won't regret staying with you. Don't you dare pull anything on me Malfoy because you'll really gonna regret doing it."

Draco smirked at her. "The feeling's mutual Granger. Don't worry." I'm gonna wait outside Granger. Just head out when you're finished."

Hermione just continued packing.

"Hurry up will you!" Draco shouted from the living room.

"You wait, you bouncing little ferret." Hermione murmured to herself. She can't believe she agreed to this. Besides, Malfoy has a point. She is pretty sure that they will go back. It's just that is there any other way that Malfoy can keep an eye on her without her staying with him? Hermione shook her head. _Can this day get any worse?_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

a/n: Sorry for the late update guys. It's been a busy week. Thanks for those who gave their reviews. I really appreciate it. Please do continue reading.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Lucius paced the dungeons. His footsteps were clicking against the tiled floor. There was an eerie silence. He was waiting for Greyback to arrive. They were starting to make their presence known in the Muggle world. Of course, Wizarding London got wind of their return so fast that they were already in a state of panic right now. They have to break their silence after a year of hiatus. They have to avenge their Lord. Curse all those who said that they were nothing without Lord Voldemort. How dare they go against our Lord? Those who are against Lord Voldemort should be eliminated in this world. Mudbloods will become their slaves. Only Purebloods will take over this world. They just need more time. _I'm going to make sure that their plan will finally be fulfilled. For Lord Voldemort. _Lucius sat in his chair in the middle of the large room. He is getting impatient. _Where is that wolf? _He leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes. He can feel it. He can feel that this time, they will win. They will kill all those who stood against them. Including his son. His son that is a traitor. He will come for him. He will make sure that he will suffer. This time, he will not escape. He will pay for betraying Lord Voldemort. How dare he put their name into shame? He cannot describe the anger that he is feeling towards his _son_. After the war, he doesn't know of a son. What kind of a son who betrays his father? What did he do wrong in raising his only son? Draco just made the biggest mistake of his life. Now he will make sure that he pays for it. He rubbed his temples. He sighed deeply. He can suddenly smell the stench of rotten meat and blood. His eyes shot open. Greyback is now standing in front of him. He stared at the wolf. He is now in his human form.

"What took you so long, Greyback?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"I just got back from wrecking the Mudblood's apartment." He smiled at Lucius. He bared his pointed, yellow teeth. His breath smelled of rotten meat.

"Good. I'm sure that that Mudblood's left shaken from seeing her apartment wrecked from floor to ceiling."

"What will we do next, Lucius?"

"For now, nothing. Let them panic. Let them gather their alliances. We'll take things slowly. For sure they'll be expecting us to attack simultaneously. Let them be scared. Let them fear us."

Greyback laughed. Lucius smirked at him. It was more of a bark than a laugh.

"Go celebrate! Go feed. After that, call Avery and the others. Gather our alliances. We will be planning our attacks." Lucius stood and went over the table at the side of the room. He poured himself a drink. He drank from the wine glass.

"Yes, Lucius. Our reign is finally here."

"Yes Greyback. It is very near." He raised his glass to Greyback. "Go."

With that, he left and Lucius was now alone again in the dungeons with only his thoughts as his companion.

* * *

><p>Draco opened the door to his flat. He went inside and placed Hermione's luggage in the living room. When he turned back, he saw Hermione, still standing at the doorway, gaping at the room before her.<p>

"Granger, don't fill the doorway with your drool. Now, would you care going inside?"

Hermione stepped inside and slowly closed the door. His flat is worth featuring in a lifestyle magazine. The walls were painted cream. Several huge abstract paintings were hanging on the wall. A huge chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room. A slow fire was already burning in the fireplace which made the room very cozy and welcoming. A huge flat screen tv was just installed above the fireplace. Stacks of dvds were neatly piled in cabinets on either sides of the fireplace. The couch was big and she was sure that it's very soft that she could already sleep in it without having any back pains the next morning. Big plush pillows were on the couch. There was a huge tiger rag in the middle of the living room. She can just simply describe it in one word: Wow.

"This.. this is your flat?"

Draco just shrugged and grinned at her.

"Malfoy, I was not expecting this kind of flat." Hermione ran his hand on the couch.

"Well," Draco shrugged. "You can't just expect me to live in a small and dingy apartment. It's not just my taste."

"Oh yeah. I just forgot that I was talking to Draco Malfoy." Hermione murmured to herself.

"Well Granger, for sleeping arrangements, you'll-"

"The couch would be enough. Thank you very much." Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"Don't be silly Granger. You'll be sleeping in the other room. No one uses it anyway. It's just a spare room."

Draco carried her luggage and went inside the room he was telling Hermione. She followed him inside the room.

The spare room he was referring to was not any different from the living room. Velvet curtains covered the windows. The bed was covered with thick and soft bed sheet. Big and soft pillows were on the bed. Another bear rug was just below the bed. A vanity was just located at the side of the room and a closet on the other side.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. Now there's the adjoining bathroom so whenever you use it, make sure you lock the doors because I don't want to walk in and see my worst nightmares."

"Ha-ha. That's rich Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went unpack her bag.

"I'll leave you first so you can do you evening routine or whatever. Just go outside when you're finished. I take it that you haven't eaten your dinner and you're very famished." Draco winked at her.

"Okay."

Draco started to leave when Hermione called him back.

"Malfoy."

Draco turned back. "Yes Granger?"

Hermione looked at him. "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a while. Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes were filled with warmth. After a few seconds, Draco smiled at him. That was the first time that she saw him smile. As in really smile. It's not his traditional smirk but a genuine smile.

"No problem Granger. I was glad to help." Then Draco went and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Draco was just adding the final ingredients on the pasta that he was making when he heard a door close. When he turned to look, he saw Hermione just fresh from the shower. She was wearing a white tank top that hugged her body. <em>She sure has curves<em>, Draco thought. She was wearing pink pajamas. _She looks cute in those pajamas. _What did he just think? Since when did Granger get cute for him? _It must be my hunger taking over my body. _

Draco was busy battling with his inner self that he didn't notice Hermione already behind him.

"Hey. What's that you're cooking? It really smells good. It drew me out from the bedroom."

"It's just Chicken Alfredo. This is going to be ready in about 5 minutes. Go sit in the dining table. I'll be there in a while."

"You sure you don't need help?" she asked Draco

"Yes I'm sure. Go ahead."

Hermione went to the dining table and waited for Draco. She looked at him as he placed the pasta in a bowl and added some final touches_. He seems nice. Maybe he really changed. Maybe I could trust him now. _

Draco finally joined her on the dining table.

"Wow Malfoy. This really looks amazing. Since when did you learn how to cook?" Hermione placed her share of pasta on her plate.

"My mother taught me how to cook. I enjoy cooking. It's also been a long time since I last cooked. These days, I usually just have take outs for dinner. I've been busy lately."

Hermione sampled his pasta. "Hmmmm. Malfoy, this is good!"

"Of course, what do you expect Granger? I have exquisite taste and same goes for my cooking."

"Still the same arrogant Malfoy huh?" Hermione teased him.

"Yeah. But a little bit tolerable now. Am I?" Draco batted his eyelashes at Hermione.

"Whatever." Hermione just rolled her eyes. Draco laughed.

They ate in silence. Draco stole a glance at her. He must admit that she's really pretty. Sure, back in Hogwarts, he knew that she has the looks but he didn't know that she was this pretty. _Get a grip, Draco. _It's just Granger.

"Hey Malfoy."

Draco looked up from his pasta. "Hmm?"

"Since it's my day off tomorrow, can I go to Diagon Alley? I want to look for a dress for Ginny and Harry's wedding."

"Uhhh, sure. Why do you need to ask for permission from me? You can do whatever you want."

"Since this is your house and you're supposed to be looking out for me, it's only proper for me to ask permission from you."

Draco shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Okay. I'll visit the Burrow afterwards. It's been a long time since I last saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and the other Weasleys."

"Oh wait. I just remembered. Potter also invited me to their wedding."

"Really?" Hermione was shocked that Harry and Ginny invited Draco. It seems like they already look at Draco as a good guy. Maybe they're right."

"Yeah. Look, I don't have to go to work tomorrow. We can go together. I'll need to buy a tux for their wedding as well."

Hermione at the last of her pasta before she spoke. "You sure that you don't have to go to work tomorrow? I can go alone."

"Yeah. It's no big deal. And besides, I have to look after you so it's not a bother."

"Yay! Thanks!" Hermione looked at him. She sure liked it when he told him that he'll look after her. She can't believe that they'll be spending the day together tomorrow. She sure has a lot of things to tell Ginny tomorrow and she can't wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. It gave me an inspiration to continue and make this better. Please continue reading and keep giving your reviews. Read and review. Hope you guys like this chapter. Wait for the coming chapters. :)

- **Dramioneconvert**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. When she opened them, she sat bolt upright on the bed. _Where am I?_ She looked at her surroundings then she leaned back on the headboard. She just remembered that she's staying in Draco Malfoy's flat. She never imagined that this day would happen. She stood up and drew back the curtains. Sunlight streamed over the bedroom. She looked at the clock. It's 8 in the morning. She's not used to waking up this late but it's her day off so who cares? She walked over to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she jumped back in shock. Inside the bathroom, Draco was there shaving and naked from the waist up. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. He just finished taking a shower. She stared at his body. _Whoa! Look at those abs and those biceps. _His body was well-toned. Well-toned to the superlative degree. She didn't expect that he has that kind of body. Sure, she can see that he has muscles underneath his clothes but she didn't expect that it was this toned.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare at people Granger?" Hermione looked up. She saw his face. He has already a smirk plastered on it. If it was not Draco Malfoy who owns that body, she would already have jumped him.

"Shut up Malfoy. Don't you know how to lock the door?" Hermione went inside and got her toothbrush. Draco stepped aside so that she can brush her teeth.

"Get dressed. We're going after breakfast." Draco went back to his room to get dressed.

Hermione sprayed a little perfume on her neck and had a last look at the mirror before she went outside. When she opened the door, she saw Draco already dressed and was just placing the pancakes on their plates. She sat down on the dining table and waited for Draco to settle down. Draco returned and sat adjacent to Hermione.

"Well Granger, let's eat." Draco can't help but notice the scent of berries. _She smells so sweet. _He shook his head. _Merlin, what's wrong with me?_

"Why are you shaking your head? You look funny." Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just my pancakes are so out of this world that it made my head shake."

"You're weird."

"Shut up Granger and just eat you're pancakes. It'll get cold."

Hermione started to eat her pancakes. There was silence for a moment when Hermione started to talk.

"You know Malfoy, I didn't really expect you to love cooking. I never imagined that you had it in you."

"Really? What did you expect then?"

"Hmm.. considering where you came from, I thought you had nannies, butler and the likes here. I just thought that since you grew up in a home where house elves are always there to answer to your orders, you'll be having the same scenario here."

Draco put down his fork and looked at her. "So you're saying that I'm a spoiled brat?"

"No, no. It's not that. What I mean is that you've always had a lavish lifestyle." Hermione pouted. "Don't get mad."

Draco chuckled. "Granger, just because I grew up in a house where I was always the master doesn't mean that I have to continue living that way. Besides, I like living on my own. I like tending to myself."

"I just thought—"

"First impressions don't last Granger. Remember that."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. _Wow. Is this really the same Draco Malfoy she knew back then? _She decided that she liked better this new Malfoy in front of her.

"Let's hurry up. We have so much to do today. Shopping is a very long process, I mean for_ girls_."

Hermione pointed her fork at Draco. "Not me Malfoy! I'm unlike other girls. I can pick my dress in record time!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Did I tell you last night that I'll be going to the Burrow after I find a dress in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes and I remember telling you that I'll accompany you today."

Hermione put down her glass. "You mean, you'll also come to the Burrow with me?"

"What did I just say Granger?"

Now Hermione was totally gobsmacked. Draco's willing to go to the Burrow. She expected him to go home after they'll finish in Diagon Alley. Now she's really amazed with him.

"But I thought—"

"First impressions don't last. Didn't I just tell you that?"

Hermione smiled. "You're starting to impress me Malfoy."

* * *

><p>When they got to Diagon Alley, they can barely move through the streets. It's very crowded. When they reached the shop they've been looking for, they hurriedly went inside.<p>

"Whew. Thank Merlin! I can't stand the crowd!" Draco sat on the nearest chair and wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

Hermione slumped on the chair beside Draco. She stretched her legs. "My feet are killing me. You can't even drop a needle through the crowd. It's suffocating!"

An old lady approached them. She gave them a kind smile. "It's a jungle out there. Isn't it?"

Hermione smiled at the lady. "It's pretty hectic today here. We can barely move outside."

"Yes it is. Every 5 minutes the door bell rings but that means the business is good. Anyway, what can I do for you both? "

Draco sat up and smiled at the lady. "She's looking for a dress that she'll be wearing to a wedding." He pointed at Hermione. She raised her brows at him.

"Follow me, dear. I have the best dresses suitable for that occasion. Come." The lady ushered Hermione to the other side of the room. Draco remained on the chair and leaned back his head on the wall. "Go Granger! Show me your record time!" He smirked. Hermione turned back and stuck out her tongue at him.

When they reached the section that the lady was referring to, Hermione couldn't help but admire the different dresses in different colors. So many to choose from. She might have to break her "record time". She looked at the dresses one by one. She can't decide. After a while, she found one that really caught her eye. She went into the fitting room.

Draco tapped his foot. He looked at his watch. He can't believe that he accompanied Hermione to go shopping and that they'll be going to the Burrow afterwards. It's not that he doesn't want to go. It's just that it's weird that he'll be socializing with the people who despised him before. Maybe it's worth a try. Well, he doesn't have a choice but to accompany her. He didn't like being a bodyguard. _It's because of those damned Death Eaters. I want to find them now so that I can claw their intestines out and make sure they rot in—_

Hermione returned with a paper bag on her side. She smirked at him. "Now, what did I tell you about record time?"

"You're done?" he said in disbelief. "But I haven't seen your dress yet!"

"Who said that it's mandatory for you to see my dress? Hermione laughed. "It's a going to be a surprise. You'll see it on the day of the wedding."

"Fine." Draco opened the door. "Now let's find my tux."

They went with the crowd. Hermione can't stand the heat. Draco noticed Hermione's discomfort.

"Granger, why don't we sit and take a break first? I'll treat you to ice cream. There's an ice cream parlor just near the shop where I'll be buying my tux."

Hermione nodded. She couldn't agree more with Draco. "Lead the way."

They reached the ice cream parlor and went to find a table. A boy wearing a striped blue and white apron and an ice cream shaped hat went to them.

"What can I get you both?"

"One chocolate parfait and..?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"One strawberry ice cream." Hermione said.

"One chocolate parfait and one strawberry ice cream coming right up!" The boy hurried to prepare their orders.

Draco stood up. "I'll be back shortly. I'll just find my tux."

"Don't you want me to accompany you?"

Draco smirked. "No need. It's gonna be a surprise." Hermione wants to wipe off that smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Draco came back after 20 minutes. Hermione was already licking away her ice cream and Draco's ice cream was stating to melt.<p>

"You're fast." Hermione looked at him in amazement while taking a bite at her cone.

"I just know my type. I know just what suits me. That's why I'm fast." Draco took a spoonful of his parfait.

"Whatever Malfoy."

They ate their ice cream in silence. The heat made them eat their ice cream so fast because it was the only relief from the scorching heat.

Hermione finished her ice cream. She leaned back in contentment. "Well, that was refreshing."

"You have ice cream on your cheek." Draco said.

Hermione got a tissue from her bag and wiped her face. Unfortunately, she wiped at the wrong side.

"No. The other side." Draco pointed where the mess was.

Still, Hermione missed it. Draco leaned over, got the tissue from her hand, and wiped the ice cream off her cheek. Hermione sat frozen. She was shocked at the gesture. What was most shocking was the sudden butterflies in her stomach. An awkward silence followed. Then Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get going Granger. We still have to go to the Burrow." Draco already stood up.

"Right. Let's go." Hermione stood and walked beside Draco. _Merlin._ She can still feel where Draco's fingers touched her cheek. His hand was very soft that she badly wanted to lean her face on it. _Hermione, stop yourself! Merlin! I can't believe I'm imagining this. It's like I have a crush on him. Ugh, to hell with it._

They went to the side of Diagon Alley where Portkeys were stationed. They chose one that will transport them nearest to the Burrow.

"Ready?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded. And together they touched the Portkey and everything became a whirl.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

a/n: Sorry for the late update guys. I was really busy with school. Hope you'll like this chapter. Please please please read and review! It really helps. ü Give this fanfic a chance!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

"Ginny?" Harry looked for Ginny as soon as he closed the door.

"In here!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen.

Harry went to the kitchen. He found Ginny just getting a freshly baked chocolate cake from the oven. He sniffed the air in the kitchen and suddenly his stomach growled. He hugged Ginny from behind and kissed her cheek.

"That smells really delicious, love." He then kissed her neck. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, stop that or I might drop this cake. It's a shame to put this cake to waste." Ginny detached herself from Harry and went over the table to place the cake.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Anyway, you're here early? I thought the Ministry is supposed to be busy considering the "current situation"? Are we supposed to panic already?"

Harry looked at Ginny. He can't explain how much he loves this girl in front of her. He won't let anything happen to her. He can't imagine life without her. He came closer to Ginny and hugged her.

"Don't worry Gin. We will do the best we can to fight and stop them. I won't let anything happen to you and our friends. We won't let a second war to happen. One is enough. Two is too much."

Ginny hugged him back. "Don't worry dear. I will always fight with you." Ginny drew back and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"Oh, I can't wait to be married!" Ginny chuckled. Harry smiled at her.

"Oh! By the way, I went home early because Hermione called me and she said that she'll drop by for lunch. With Malfoy."

"Really?" Ginny clapped her hands and squealed in delight. "Merlin! It's been ages since I last saw her. And she's with Malfoy! I take it that they are already in good terms considering that they are already both living together."

Harry narrowed his eyes on her. "Hmm.. I didn't like the sound of the last part.

"Oh come on Harry! Grow up! You know that Malfoy has already changed. You, of all people should know that. And besides, I think that they really look good together. Hermione deserves to find a man, dear."

"You have a point. I know that Malfoy's already a changed man. I even entrusted Hermione to her. It's just that, I can't imagine the two of them. Let's just hope for the best. Anyway, that's the least of my concerns. Why don't we start cooking so that the food's gonna be ready the moment they arrive?"

"You're right. My chocolate cake already has a purpose!" Ginny started to prepare the cooking pans. She turned to Harry. "Harry, have you called Ron so that he can join us for lunch? Too bad Dad and Mum can't join us. Romania's too far away for them to Apparate though they'll be back in time for the wedding next week."

Harry went to the cabinet to look for plates. "Yeah, I called Ron. He said that he'll come as soon as he finishes his report. It's really pretty hectic right now. I was lucky that I was able to take a break. I'll be back at the Ministry after lunch."

"Oh. Too bad. I thought that you'll stay longer. Anyway, since we have limited time, let's get started!"

Both Harry and Ginny worked together to prepare their lunch.

* * *

><p>Hermione wiped the dirt from her slacks and blouse. Draco was already waiting for her and was just looking over the vast space beyond them.<p>

"It's a just small distance from the Burrow. We'll just walk from here." Hermione went beside him.

"Alright. Let's get started. I can't take the heat!" Draco wiped the sweat from his face with his hanky.

Both of them started to walk. They can see the outline of the Burrow from where they are.

"I called Harry and good thing he was able to sneak out from work. He told me that it's pretty hectic right now at the Ministry. The comeback of the Death Eaters is already causing a stir in the Ministry. Harry said that they try to keep it low first so that the community won't panic." Hermione said to Draco.

"Yeah. Even in Muggle London, Aurors are already in a panic. Several killings are reported weekly though it's still minimal. We haven't seen the worst yet. They're slowly trying to catch attention by killing innocent Muggles one at a time."

"I really hope that this will end soon." Hermione caught up with Draco.

"Yeah, me too." He turned and smiled to Hermione. They stared at each other for a while then Hermione was the first one to look away. She cleared her throat.

"Malfoy, I never really had the chance to really thank you for watching out for me and for letting me stay in your flat.. without pay." Hermione laughed.

Draco smirked at her. He can't help but notice how cute she gets when she laughs and how the sun touches her hair. "Nice one, Granger. It's no big deal. It's my job anyway. But since you mentioned payment, I'll collect it at the end of the month."

Hermione punched him on the shoulders. "Oh, that's rich, Malfoy!" They both laughed.

"Hey Malfoy?" Hermione brushed the hair out of her eyes and turned to look at Draco.

"What?" Draco looked at her.

"Can I already call you Draco?"

Draco was stunned. He never expected her to ask him that question. He stopped walking and just looked at her.

Hermione's cheeks were already a little bit pink. She looked down and stared at her shoes. "Never mind that. I didn't know where that came from. It's just that I thought that we're already friends and I think that calling you Malfoy is really rude and Malfoy reminds me of the old rude, arrogant Malfoy back in Hogwarts but you're still arrogant now but it's just that you're tolerable now and Harry and Ron are already in good terms with you—"

"Granger, it's okay." He smiled at her. He noticed that she stutters and speaks very fast when she's nervous or embarrassed. "I don't mind if you call me Draco. It's my first name isn't it?"

Hermione looked up. "Oh, I thought that I offended you."

Draco chuckled. _She's really cute. _Merlin. He badly wants to slap himself right now. He can't help but have a crush on her. _Crushes are for teenagers Draco._ He can't help but pity himself. He brought himself back to reality.

"Since you initiated it first, is it okay for you if I call you Hermione?"

Hermione's cheeks already went from light pink to pink. "Sure. I mean we're friends right? Friends call each other by their first names." She extended her hand to Draco. "We should shake hands to seal our friendship." Hermione giggled.

Draco shook her hand. "Okay, _Hermione_."

"Okay, _Draco_."

They both laughed. Hermione recovered first.

"That's a nice start." Hermione noticed that they are already very near the Burrow. Draco was behind her.

"Come on, Draco! Let's hurry! Let's not make Harry and Ginny wait!" Hermione ran and Draco went behind her. Draco shook his head. _What a day. _Then he smiled.


End file.
